


School of Hard Brawling

by Bay



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Hilda/Marianne, One-Sided Balthus/Byleth, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: A celebratory feast is held in Garreg Mach's dining hall after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Balthus takes some time to reflect.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht & My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 5





	School of Hard Brawling

When Balthus had asked Byleth if he could partake in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, he didn't think she would take his request seriously. To his surprise, she allowed him and his other Ashen Wolves pals to join with the other students. He got to punch people in the gut which felt very good, though he was more careful with the students than the regular soldiers that participated in the battle. The fighting went on all afternoon until the Golden Deer house declared the winner. Balthus was very pleased to be on the winning team, roaring with delight as the verdict was delivered. 

It was nightfall by the time everyone returned back to Garreg Mach. The food and drinks were already prepared in the dining hall, so the students went in to celebrate. Balthus loved the sautéed jerky and super-spicy fish dango but was disappointed that there was no alcohol to wash off the strong ingredients from both. He tried to ignore that absence by giving some training tips to Raphel. 

"So you're saying I outta work on my footwork more and then I'll be able to defend myself better?" Raphel asked.

"That's right, pal! A brawler always keeps his toes up and on alert. Step forward or backward with one foot, drag the other, and keep your feet the same distance apart."

"Step with one foot and then drag the other." Raphel gave a couple of nods and grinned. "Okay, I got it! I'm sure that'll come in handy "

Balthus gave a grin on his own and patted Raphel's shoulder. "That's great! If you have any other questions for me, don't hesitate to ask the almighty King of Grappling."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks a lot!" Raphel glanced over his shoulder and said, "I'm gonna go grab some more food and talk to Dimitri." 

After Raphel left to where the food was, Balthus hummed and looked around. He noticed Hilda alone in the corner, so he approached from behind and tapped her shoulder. That caused Hilda to flinch and gasp. 

"Baltie!" Hilda beamed at him. "Enjoying the party so far?"

With a half-shrug, Balthus said, "It's alright. Would be much better with some 'fun juice', if you get my drift."

Hilda frowned at him, like a mother that caught their child lying. "Students aren't allowed to drink alcohol, at least on school grounds."

"Hey, hey, I'm only joking. I get why that stuff is forbidden here." A nostalgic smile formed on Balthus's lips. "This reminds me when your bro and I participated in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion."

'Oh?" Hilda gazed up with great interest. "How did that go?"

"Unfortunately the Golden Deer lost that year. Holst and I gave it our all, but both the Black Eagles and the Blue Lions were some tough opponents there. The feast right after was great, though. You should've seen Holst gulp down a full plate of shrimp!"

Hilda chuckled. "It's kinda similar to this year's class. The Black Eagles have Edelgard, Hubert, and Petra while the Blue Lions have Dimitri, Felix, and Dedue. We won though thanks to our professor and everyone in our house!"

Balthus grunted in agreement and drank a cup of his punch. As the two went silent for a moment, he caught Hilda gazing at the soft-spoken Marianne. She was with the artist boy Ignatz, who was speaking with her excitedly while she smiled and respectfully nodded at him. Balthus had only spoken with that girl a few times as she often got nervous whenever she was near him, but Hilda couldn't stop talking about how cute she was. A small smile formed on his lips. 

"You have a little crush on that blue-haired gal, yeah?" Balthus asked. Hilda did a double-take, wincing and her shoulders curling forward.

"H-Huh? What do you mean?"

"I see you looking soft at her. You also speak nothing but sweet things about her to me."

"Oh, really?" Hilda's cheeks blushed, and she gave a sheepish laugh. "I'm still figuring it out, but maybe I do like her that way."

With a wide grin, Balthus said, "Hey, nothing wrong with that! This is coming from me who loves women."

Hilda chuckled, but then her smile faded. "The problem is Marianne doesn't seem ready for a relationship yet, and I don't want to push her."

While being silent, Balthus thought she and Marianne would make cute partners. Telling Hilda that though would be weird, so he kept that to himself. He took another drink of his punch and smiled.

"I totally understand, now is not the right time. Just keep watching each others' backs, and maybe someday you two could be something more."

After regarding him a moment, Hilda smiled back. "Yeah, I'll keep doing that. Thanks, Baltie. I'm gonna go see my friends right now."

Hilda gave him a quick kiss on his right cheek and went to join Marianne and Ignatz. Balthus's eyes grew wide at that gesture, and then he chuckled. The last time she did that was when she was very young and he saved her from monsters near her and Holst's territory. 

Balthus looked around once more and saw Byleth at a table with Leonie. The professor chewed, no, _devoured_ that large piece of the chicken leg like a wolf while Leonie stared on in amazement. He, too, couldn't take his gaze off that sight. _Now that's a woman_ , he mused himself.

He already found Blyeth attractive, especially with her having a nice chest and legs. Balthus fell for her though when she declared that she would protect him, and he couldn't stop thinking of that day since.

Realizing how long he stood there, Balthus shook his head and cleared his throat. 

"Might if I join you ladies?" Balthus asked as he went to their table. Both Byleth, still chewing on her food, and Leonie looked up at him.

"Oh, hey Balthus!" Byleth said after swallowing. She wiped her lips with her arm. "Sure, you can join us."

"I don't mind either," Leonie said before eating a piece of her own chicken.

"Thanks!” Balthus sat next to Leonie. "So, that was some wild battle, huh?"

A grin stretched across Leonie's face. "Tell me about it! Lysithea's magic pretty much destroyed the Blue Lions' cavalry. And Claude wrecking everyone with his bow!"

"Those two did great work there." Byleth drank a cup of her punch. "I wished Claude didn't scare poor Edelgard like that, though."

"You mean where he lied about a rat near her? Yeah, it was cruel but I did chuckle at that. Typical of him to do that."

"That's true." Byleth faced Balthus, offering him an amused smile. "You were happy there beating up students several years younger than you."

Balthus flinched and he made a "tch" sound. Right after, he chuckled.

"Perhaps I was too pumped up back there. But hey, I had a grand time and that's all that matters."

"That's great!" Leonie took the last bite of her chicken and washed it down with her drink. "I'm gonna head out now. See you guys later!"

Both Balthus and Byleth said goodbye to her as she rose from her seat and left. Now alone with her, Balthus felt his face getting warm, and his heart began to race. _Okay, Balthus, keep it cool..._

"So, um, are you seeing anyone now?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Byleth almost choked from her drink and she gave him a blank stare. 

"Why do you ask that?" Her lips formed a smirk. "You'll be punching any guys that are interested in me?"

"Yes!" Upon realizing his response, Balthus's face fell. "I mean, no! I'm just curious, that's all."

"I'm not. I've just been busy with teaching and everything that's been going around here. I'm not interested in a relationship right now."

"Oh, I see." Balthus's shoulders slumped and he looked down. A part of him was sad to hear that as if he was rejected already. "You'll be open to seeing someone eventually, though, yeah?"

Byleth raised a brow at him, and then she smiled. "If I find the right person, sure."

Balthus's heart jumped. So she was open to seeing someone, just not at this moment. He had a chance with her, then!

"Really?" Sounding too desperate there, Balthus cleared his throat. "I mean, hey, that's cool, pal. You still have some time for tea, right?"

"Of course," Byleth said, her smile widening into a grin. "If you want, we can do that next week."

"Next week sounds great! Just let me know a day that works for you." 

"Alright, I will." Byleth then said, "I need to head out myself. You have a good evening, Balthus."

"Same for you, pal." 

Byleth flashed him one last smile and got up to leave. Balthus watched her back until he wasn't able to see her anymore from the rowdy crowd. He sighed blissfully and plopped an elbow on the table. 

"Aw how cute, Balthus has a crush."

"Yeah, you look lovestruck there, B."

Balthus flinched upon hearing those voices. He turned to see Yuri and Hapi joining him at his table. They sat across from him, and Yuri made a teasing face.

"It's not what it looks like! I was just admiring her, that's all." Balthus's cheeks started to burn, and then he noticed Constance wasn't with them. "Hey, where's Constance?"

Hapi stuffed her face with a muffin before responding, "Coco? She's trying to avoid that Ferdinand guy. They seemed to have a complicated history together."

"Huh, is that so." Balthus recalled Constance telling him about one of the students from the Black Eagles House she wasn't fond of. He then asked, "Serious question, guys. Do you think I have a shot with the Golden Deer House's current professor?"

Both of his friends shot him baffled looks and then at each other. After a brief moment, they responded.

"To be honest, I think she might be out of your league," Yuri said.

"I have to agree on Yuri-bird there," Hapi said. "Chatterbox's a highly-skilled fighter that can wield that super magical sword.”

Balthus tilted his chin down and frowned. That feeling of disappointment from earlier sunk back inside his stomach.

"Byleth just told me she's isn't looking to be in a relationship right now, but is open to one in the future. Perhaps she'll see someone before I get my chance."

"Or maybe you'll have your wish," Yuri said with a small smile. "Sometimes love can come in the strangest places."

"Just because we think she can do better doesn't mean it won't ever happen," Hapi said, also smiling. "She promised that she'll protect you, right?"

While pondering his feelings towards Byleth, Balthus thought back to his conversation with Hilda. He liked what they had going on now and didn't want to rush her into a relationship. He was willing to wait. And if she didn't like him that way, then that's fine too. He grinned at them.

"I appreciate you guys trying to cheer me up. After doing some thinking, I'll be fine with us ending up only being friends."

"If anything, you two make a good team," Yuri said, and Hapi hummed in agreement. "Just make sure you two keep in contact."

"That won't be a problem, I think." Balthus then asked, "Did you guys see how I smacked several of the Black Eagles’ soldiers?"

Yuri sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We did, and you told us this several times already."

"If B gets to brag, then I get to do the same. I stomped some soldiers with my dark magic and saved your guys’ butts."

"You did wreck those soldiers good, Hapi," Balthus said with a chuckle. The rest of the evening the three talked about the Battle of the Eagle and Lion in addition to recent happenings in the Abyss. 

After the party was over, Balthus went back to his room in the Abyss and prepared to bed. He mused how he was glad to be back in Garreg Mach as he was able to meet with Hilda again, the Ashen Wolves, and Byleth. As he drifted to sleep, he thought about Byleth the most. He would remember this night a long time and looked forward to what else the future had in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BYLETH! You get dealing with Balthus's feelings from me.
> 
> Wanted to try my hand at writing Balthus, especially after his "fun juice" comment to Byleth after Chapter 7 lmao. Thanks to bobandbill for the great beta!


End file.
